<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5000 miles and more by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549345">5000 miles and more</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai'>punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Dominance, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Tensions Challenge, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Webcam/Video Chat Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok may be away and in the military, but it doesn't mean he hasn't forgotten about Jongin and his needs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sexual Tensions August 2020 Round</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5000 miles and more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some gratuitous xiukai for the Sexual Tensions mini fic challenge on twitter. </p><p>Prompt: Video Sex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin quivers on the bed, arms locked against his side. He refuses to move them, can't bring himself to do anything that may get him told off and leave him in this state. He's desperate, needy, and he can't risk even a flex of his finger.</p><p>There's absolutely no noise and Jongin can't help a whimper slipping from his lips; he turns his head, nervous he might be about to be chastised. Minseok is still on mute and his camera is off, which means someone is around. Jongin has to wait and that's the worst part about only being able to have video sex.</p><p>Sometimes it can take an hour for Minseok's troop mates to leave the room, to leave them in peace so that Minseok can sate whatever Jongin needs that night — but Jongin would be lying if he didn't say it was exciting. There's an underlying thrill that they'll be caught out, that whay they're doing will be discovered. A spark of electricity slips through his body and he groans.</p><p>Maybe he can risk a few quick jerks, release some tension. His cock aches, painfully erect as he does his best to wait. Patience has never been one of Jongin's strong points.</p><p>He's about to risk it, just to give himself a few tugs, fingers unlocking when the laptop screen turns back. Minseok looks over the bed and nods. "Good boy. I knew I could trust you."</p><p>Shame envelops Jongin's gut and he shifts slightly, doing his best to not show it. He needs Minseok to be nice, he can't let him know how close he was to breaking the rules.</p><p>Deep down, he knows that Minseok already knows — he has a way of discreetly watching the video feed even with people around him. Jongin prays for some mercy and, surprisingly, is granted it.</p><p>"Jerk off for me."</p><p>Jongin has never moved faster in his life, his hand quickly wrapping around his erection. His back arches and he groans, trying to control the bucking of his hips as he desperately finds a few inches of release. He peers through closed eyes, panting, trying to see through his fringe. He's not sure when it got stuck to his forehead.</p><p>Through it, he can see Minseok watching him, seemingly unimpressed and he whimpers.</p><p>He knows Minseok wants a show; he wants to put one on for him - maybe if he puts on a really good show, when Jongin picks him up for his next holiday, Minseok will fuck him hard and heavy in the car. </p><p>The thought sends a thrill up Jongin's spine and he shifts slightly. He adjusts himself, letting Minseok get a better view of his erection, pulsing in his hand and starts moaning louder. He groans as loud as he dares, not caring if the other members in the dorm heard him. They were all grown adults and it wasn't exactly a secret that Jongin and Jongdae kept their relationships with Minseok and Junmyeon more... <em>spicy</em> now. </p><p>"God, you're beautiful." </p><p>Minseok's voice is strained and Jongin dares to peek again. He can tell from the way his eyebrows are furrowed that Minseok is working on his own erection. The tiny bite on his lip tells Jongin he's struggling to stay quiet and Jongin smirks. It's rare he gets a chance to make Minseok so flustered. </p><p>Jongin dares to take control; his ass is still dripping from a very close camera viewing earlier in their... appointment. He lefts a leg, letting Minseok watch as he slips his fingers back inside of himself. He fingers himself as viciously as he dares, working on his prostate with a half-groaned yell. </p><p>"You little slut, disobeying me." </p><p>Jongin purses his lips and flutters his eyelashes. "As if you aren't enjoying it." </p><p>Minseok swears under his breath and goes silent, eyes glued to the screen. Jongin thinks about what would happen if one of Minseok's troop came in right now and the thought sends him over the edge. </p><p>Faintly, he's aware as Minseok grunting as he cums himself, gasping for air. </p><p>Jongin collapses on the bed, exhausted, sweaty but grinning at the camera. From his webcam feed back, he can see he's grinning like a cat that got the cream but it fades when he sees Minseok's stern face.</p><p>"Cumming without permission..." </p><p>"But I gave you a little treat." </p><p>"Mm... You did." Minseok looks over his shoulder, silent as footsteps come close. "I have to go and that's the only reason I'm letting it slide for now. My holiday is next week... I'm sure there will be plenty for us to... <em>discuss</em> then." </p><p>The call abruptly ends and Jongin laughs, rolling over slightly to reach his laptop keyboard. </p><p>
  <em>'love you, seok' </em>
</p><p>
  <em>'love you too, nini, sleep well x' </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>